Cool cat
by bookaddict4ev
Summary: A story i wrote about if Adam and Belle had known eachother before the curse. may become a longer fanfiction if people like it.


**A/N This was on my computer for ages as a one shot so I decided to post it. If it gets enough positive reviews I may make it into a proper fan fiction. What do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome.**

I have all ways had a bad past when it comes to boys. When I was nine I was in a band with my best friend Adam but when he got news from his parents that he was the new hare to the throne he changed. He went from being kind and caring to mean, selfish and unkind. He didn't visit on send me letters or anything. We just lost all contact with each other. He told me he hated peasants and that he never want to see me again because I wasn't royalty. I had all ways had a crush on him. But I had never told him because I was too shy to tell him about it. So I was heart broken when he told me he was leaving forever.

Many years have past since then and I haven't heard from him. But lots has changed since then for now I find myself a prisoner to a beast in his castle after my dad had tried to steal a rose for me and got caught red handed after the master had aloud him to stay the night in his home after he got lost in the woods.

I am mostly alone now so I have started thinking about me and Adam and what could have been between us. The master also known as the beast only comes to see me every night at nine o'clock exactly. We talk about my life but when he asks about my past I never tell him about it the same thing happens when I ask him something about his past. I think he is hiding something but I'm not sure what it is.

I miss Adam so much but I bet he doesn't even remember me. I've been here about a month and it was quite a shock when I was called down to the main hall to find that my dad and younger sister Cassie had come to see me.

"papa, Cassie. What are you doing here?" I had almost sang as I danced down the steps that lead to the upper levels of the castle and my bedroom. "Cassie is asking me questions about who cool cat actually is and I thought maybe you could give her some better answers than what I ever could." Cool cat was my old nickname that Adam had given me when we where younger back when we where still friends. But no one ever called me it after Adam broke my heart it only caused me more pain than it did before.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see the master of the castle stud there staring at me. He was covered in fur from head to toe that was a dark chocolate colour, with sharp claws on all his four paws which had scared me at first but now I am used to it. He wore only a pair of ripped trousers as usual. But his blue eyes where strangely a lot like human eyes and they where fixed on me and me alone.

"how should I know who cool cat is?" I lied quickly I never was a good at it. "oh come on Belle she disserves to know the truth about you being cool cat."

My mouth hung open in shock for my secret was no more he had just told even though he had promised not to.

"DAD! How could you? You just told and broke your promise to me." I was very angry with my dad. Getting angry is something I don't do often. "Oh my god! Belle you are cool cat. You fancied the prince and I thought you two made a great couple when you sang together." oh that's just great I thought sarcastically. I guess I might as well tell the truth after all she knew now.

"yes I am cool cat. Yes I fancied the prince. But I don't think he saw me as anything more than a friend. You see dad that's who I'm known as I am just the peasant girl that fancied the prince. I think you've done all the damage you can do. So I just want you to leave right now and don't come back ever again."

I had to get away from there right now the tears where coming so I turned on my heals and ran. I ran down many hallways, past great big, oak doors. To my sanctuary, It was my room. I slammed the door and through my self onto my bed. I cried my eyes out. It was like the first night that I was here all over again.

I was there crying for who knows how long. Un till something or someone strong picked me up and held me tightly to there chest and gently stroked my hair. It was so comforting to be comforted like that.

At first I thought it was my dad but how would he know which room I was in. there was just so many. when I finally calmed down enough to pulled away. I was shocked to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at me. "what … what are you doing here?" The person I had last expected it to be was the person who had come to me. It was the beast. "I had to see if you where all right. You where really upset." he looked really worried for me. "I'm fine you don't have to worry about me."

I had never been this close to beast before. When ever I had tried to touch him he would pull away from me. But now he held onto me to make sure I was ok. I moved my hand to wipe the tears. But before I had the chance to. The beast lifted his big paw and gently wiped the tears away all the while making sure he didn't catch me with his claws. After the tiers had been wiped away he didn't remove his hands from my face like I expected him to. Instead he gently stroked my face from for my forehead to my chin.

But his eyes weren't looking into my eyes or watching what he was doing. He was staring at my lips. He looked as if he was contemplating something. "cool cat you have to understand the way I feel about you. I love you. I always have. I never want you to leave me ever." Did he just call me cool cat? "iv only known you a month. How could you have loved me before if I didn't know you?"

"iv known you much longer than a month and iv all ways have loved you" I didn't need this now.

I tried to pull back to put some space between us but he just held onto me. The more I pulled away the more he held on. "let me go! Please just let go. No one can love me. I'm nothing special. Even the prince says so. That's why no one likes me because of what he said." but the beast didn't listen instead he pushed me down on the bed so I was laid flat on my back. He put two of his paws on one side of me and two on the other trapping me so I had to look up at him. "don't listen to what they say your with me now not them. I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met and that's the honest truth."

Wow I thought. That was a nice thing for him to say to me but it didn't escape my notice that it was also a very Adam thing to say. He had always acted a bit like Adam but I had never really noticed it until now. I was lost deep in thought until I was snapped back to reality when the beast began to lean forward slowly until our lips were almost touching and I felt his shaky breath tickled my lips. Why wouldn't he just kiss me already? Wait why on earth did I just think that because I didn't want him to kiss me or did I?

His lips finally connected with mine after what felt like forever and it was almost as if there were sparks that were flying between us when my eyes slowly drifted close as I melted into his kiss. But I froze when a seemingly bright light shone onto my eyes forcing me to open them and come face to face with the beast who was literally sparkling as his rough fur slowly melted away to slowly reveal a human man. With bright blond hair and sea blue eyes. "cool cat its me" Did I know him? "do I know you?"

"yes its me the beast but you use to know me as prince Adam. But Belle I have changed now for the better and I have wanted to ask you this for years even though you thought you hadn't seen me in years but you had in fact seen me but I never got the chance to ask you. Will you marry me?" wow could this day get any stranger? "yes I will marry you!" therefore started my happily ever after well at least for now.


End file.
